Two Sides Of Blood
by bratty-randa
Summary: Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their Sixth Year, and everything is different. Draco has a new approach to muggle borns, and Hermione is in the mood of Forgiveness. Draco's dad hates him, Hermione's parents are not here anymore. R&R Please!
1. The Malfoy Mansion

A/N: Hey people, this is indeed my first story, so I hope you enjoy! (It's kind of a re-write of book 6.)

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I do own a pair of fuchsia kitten-heel pointy toe boots!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- The Malfoy Mansion

A boy of sixteen sat on the edge of his bed looking at a picture which was apparently cut out from a magical newspaper, due to the moving girl centered in the picture. His blonde hair lay neatly on his head coming down just before his eyes, which were a gorgeous shade of brown.

"Draco. Stop drooling over the picture of that filthy little mudblood girl, and start packing your trunk." Spoke a drawling voice which came from outside a dark green and silver room.

"Dad, I didn't see you come in," said the young Draco Malfoy before he got cut off by his dad.

"Draco, you bring disgrace to the pure bloods. How could you even think of someone as low as her? I thought I brought you up well, but I seem to have misjudged myself." snapped the man as he grabbed the newspaper cutout from Draco's hands. He looked down at the picture and was waved at by the girl that stood in front of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She had two brown frizzy braids in her hair which hung down by her neck. She had green eyes and freckles. She looked like a respectable young woman, but he knew better than that. She was muggle born, a pure disgrace to the greedy purebloods of the wizarding name. Not all purebloods were racist like this, but people like Luscious Malfoy were.

"Dad, give me back the picture. Its mine." demanded a young man by the name of Draco. He stood up in front of his tall, greedy father. He looked into his dads eyes, glaring at him with pure hate.

"You always think you can push me and mom around. That is probably why she left you. You are a greedy bastard. You know that?" Draco snapped once again.

Luscious was taken back by the comment, but it didn't show.

"You know, boy, one more remark like that; your scrawny ass just might end up with your mother on the streets. Would you like that to happen? I thought not. Pack your bags. You're leaving early." Remarked Luscious as he exited the door way.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" yelled Draco as he ran after his so called dad.

"You will be staying at that inn that Tom owns, outside of Diagon Alley. I can't stand having you in my house anymore." said Luscious coolly as he walked on down the hall.

Draco stormed back into his room and gathered all of his things and stuffed it all into his rather large trunk. He took one last look around his room and made sure he didn't forget anything. For once in his life, he was excited to go away from home and be with his friends at Hogwarts. He didn't want to come home after the year is done at Hogwarts. He hated his dad. He was going to find his mother and live with her. There was only the one catch. He was going to have to live on the streets.

Draco couldn't live on the streets. He would have to get some money to buy a house for him and his mother to live in. His dad would probably have some money hidden somewhere, but it might be hard to find.

Draco then remembered that his dad had a stash of money behind a portrait in the armor room. His dad would probably be around there waiting for Draco to leave.

Draco left his room and went to the entrance of the mansion. The armor room is by there and he would have to create a distraction for his dad to be lured away from the entrance. He made sure he kept quiet on the top flight of stairs, due to them being right above the main entrance.

On his way down he spotted a maid carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. He noticed the prophet had a picture of a girl who looked similar to the one on Draco's picture cut out.

"Excuse me, could I please have that?" asked Draco as he approached the maid.

"Yes you may young sir. Could I help you with anything else?" asked the maid as she handed over the paper.

"Actually, I was wondering where my dad is. Do you know?" Draco replied as he tucked the paper under his arm.

"He is in the garden. Would you like me to get him for you?" she asked.

"No, that's fine. Thanks." Remarked Malfoy as he continued to walk down the stairs in a more rapid rate because his dad was just outside the entrance.

As soon as he reached the Entrance, he looked around and spotted the door which led to the armor room. He entered the vast room which over one hundred suits of shining armor stood in two lines down the narrow room. There was another door at the end of that room, but he never got to know what was in that room, because it was hard walking down that hall without the suits of armor coming alive and trying to joust your brains out.

Along time ago, when Draco was about nine years old, he used to always come to this room and look for one of the suits with a chainmase instead of a jousting stick which all of the other suits had. The individual armor held a stash of money which Draco had no idea where it came from. You would have to bow in front of that suit and its mase would come down and a secret door behind it would fling open revealing cash. He used to always take cash from there to go buy him toads when he was younger.

Draco took a deep breath and crossed the two suits of armor avoiding various jousts from them and broke out into a run. He looked behind him and noticed that there had to be at least 50 suits chasing him down the room.

He then noticed that the suit that he was looking for was just ahead of him. He ran over to that one and quickly bowed down in front of it only to reveal a door swing open behind it. He approached the door and grabbed all of the galleons in there. There was enough in there to buy a decent house for him and his mother to live in it. He stuffed it all into his cloak, and began to run to the same way he came into the mass of armor that was lying down on the ground as if it was all dead.

Draco noticed that they weren't alive anymore and he began to think if there was anyone there that was watching him.

He decided to run back to the other side of the room which held the door which Draco had never entered.

Draco approached the door only to find that it easily opened. He stepped inside the room and looked around. There was a chandelier hanging down from the high roof. The beautiful golden looking floors reached all ground widths of the room. The golden walls reached up to all heights in that room. It was the most wonderful room Draco had ever seen in his life. Bookshelves lined the walls with every book imaginable. In the corner of the room there was an oak desk which was neatly put together and varnished.

Draco walked over to the desk only to find a bundle of letters that were tied together on the desk. He reached for the bundle and untied it. The first letter had his fathers name written on it. In the returning address corner there was the name Angus Bellingham.

Draco knew nothing of the name, so he put that one back on the desk. The next letter had Draco's name written across it. There was no name in the return address though.

Draco sat down on a brass desk chair and began to open the letter. The letter was written in a deep blue ink that began to fade out near the end of the letter.

_Dear My Dearest Draco,_

_I am writing to you from Diagon Alley. Ollivander kindly let me stay in the back of his shop. Please do not worry about my condition, because I am most certainly fine. It is you I am worried about._

_You should know about your father being a death eater. Am I correct? Your father was called to do some more work for The Dark Lord, and I want you to not give in to him when he asks for your help. I don't know if he already has, but if he does, say no. _

_I love you Draco,_

_Mom…_

At the moment, Draco was stunned because he never remembered his owl bringing him a letter. His dad must have gotten hold of it before him. What was all this talk about saying no to his father about Voldemort returning? And there was the thought of there being no return address on the letter. She must have thought that Draco would be caught by his father sending a letter back to her.

Draco looked through the rest of the letters and saw that there were no more that were to his concern. He put them back into a bundle and threw his letter away. When his letter hit the garbage can, a booming sound came from within the garbage. Without any thinking, Draco ran out of the room, back through the armor room and out into the entrance where he was met by his father.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's a boy who hasn't been packing all this time when he was supposed to. I can't believe how much you have changed through the summer. Thinking that mud bloods deserve just as much respect as pure bloods, going against Lord Voldemort, I just can't believe it. And to think, I was going to ask you to help the dark lord with killing that Harry Potter boy." Luscious rambled on. Before Draco could respond his dad walked away back outside into the garden.

Draco ran upstairs back into his room and sat down on his bed. Yes, his father was right. He did change through the summer. After hearing about Harry and Dumbledore encountering Voldemort like that, he became envious on how much respect they got for doing such a good thing. Sure, Draco got respect when he put people down, but he wanted real respect. The kind of respect you get when you help a friend out of a tight situation.

Draco also developed a crush on a muggle born girl who went to his school. He could picture himself being with her. She was gorgeous…

Draco awoke from his daydreaming and saw his dad at the doorway. He was holding out a pot of floo powder. He got the point and took the jar away from his dad. His dad walked away without a word.

Draco set the jar down and gathered up the rest of his stuff. He took out a retractable trolley and stacked his entire luggage on it. He pulled the trolley behind him as he walked out of his room, jar in hand, bouncing his trolley down the stairs.

Draco reached the last step and found himself in the mansion entrance, facing a huge fire place. He took some of the powder in hand and pulled his trolley into the fire place and threw the powder onto the ground.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Draco yelled as vast green flames engulfed him and his trolley. He could feel himself twirling around in a state of nausea.

All of the sudden he disengaged from that state and landed with a thud in another smaller fire place. He looked around at the lobby of the hotel that he was in. It was dirty, dingy, but it felt like home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think? Was it descriptive enough? R&R Please!


	2. The Granger House

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for another chapter! I have been so busy lately, it's not even funny.

Chapter Two – The Granger House

The sun shone brightly through a crystal window, streaming light into a pink and green room. A young girl, about the age of 16, awoke from her sleep, only to find a new day creeping into her room. She got up and walked over to her window. She spotted an elderly couple walking down the alleyway, and she yelled a greeting. The couple waved back.

'_If only life could be so perfect...' _The girl said to herself as she looked up at a picture on her pink wall. There was an older man with his hand resting on the shoulder of a woman. That _was _her parents last year.

Right after the girl left Hogwarts from her fifth year, her and her parents got into a major car wreck. She walked away with several scratches and bruises, but her parents never walked away unharmed. She could remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_There was some odd song blaring from the car's sound system coming into the ears of 3 people. There was a middle aged couple and a girl who was in her teens. She was fifteen to be exact. There was a happy presence in the vehicle this very afternoon. A presence that would soon leave._

_The song that was creeping out of the speakers ended and a traffic report continued._

_"There has been a delay on highway 493, and if you aren't very patient, we would suggest taking a detour. Drive with caution, and have a happy long weekend." The traffic man said through the radio._

_"I guess we'll have to stop for directions for this, um, what was it called?" asked the middle-aged man from the driver's seat._

_"A detour, commonly known as a shortcut, is a way to pass something going in a different direction. Detours are usually found on roadways, like the one we are driving on here." The girl in the backseat voiced._

_"I know what it is; I just couldn't remember the word. The traffic man is new, and he is from America anyways. The technology down there is just outstanding. You know those things with the controllers, and hook up to the TV for entertainment? Marshall, the next door neighbor, bought one a week ago on his work trip to Canada. Those things are phat." The middle-aged man rallied on._

_"What is phat?" the woman in the passenger seat asked as she looked up from her nail file._

_"Dad, those are Nintendo's, and Phat is a word used by teenagers in the early 2000's, most commonly used in America. Today, teen's call it overrated, meaning dull, lame, stupid," the young girl's speech carried on, until they came upon a nearby gas station._

_The man parked the car and the family exited the vehicle, and walked up to the station. The girl looked around and spotted the gas price. She converted the price into wizarding money in her head. It was her favorite pastime when she had nothing better to do._

_She was in the middle of dividing some numbers when she spotted a man walking into the gas station with a wand._

_'What a fool. His wand could be seen by muggles here and he could be put in Azkaban, I can't believe his is going in there' the girl thought to herself._

_She continued watching the man entering the station when she saw a flash of green lights shining through the windows. The windows broke due to the pressure from the spell, and glass shards flew all over her and her parents._

_The parents hit the ground and didn't get up. Continuous flashes of green lights came and the girl could not hear the words of the spell as clear as before due to the noise of the screaming people in the station._

_She went down to her parents and checked both of their pulses. There was no pulse what-so-ever lurking beneath the skin of her mother and father. _

_The girl got up and ran towards the car when she saw the murderer run out of the station in her direction. There were tears streaming down her face. She got to the car and locked it. The keys were on the floor by some water bottles on the driver's side. She stuck them in the ignition and revved up the vehicle. She could see the green light through her rear view mirror as she stared to back the car up. _

_The drivers Ed section in muggles studies taught her to drive a car in a very talented manner. _

_She backed out of the parking lot and started down the hallway. A few moments later she noticed another car coming down in her direction with the same person that was murdering everyone in the station._

"_Fuck! I'm in a car chase!" she yelled as she swerved into a different lane on the highway. She looked at the speedometer. She was going 140m/h and she was heading towards a lake. She didn't notice this due to her eyes being in the review mirror half the time. She finally looked out of the window shield and saw the mini road fence coming ahead that was in front of a vast lake that had to be at least 14 feet deep. _

"_Fuck!" She yelled as she tried to swerve the car around. She tried to hit the brakes but one of the water bottles rolled down beneath the pedal prohibiting her to put the pedal down. The car flew over the fence and hit the water. She felt like she was in some kind of movie. As the car went under she sat there ready to die. _

'_My parents are dead. Why should I be alive? I just stood there when I watched that man go into the station. Why did this happen to me?' She asked herself as she looked out the window. The car was filled with water now, but somehow the radio came on playing some song she had never heard before. It was hold on by Good Charlotte._

_She snapped back to reality and rolled down the window. She could still make it out of there in time to live. She swam out of the car and tried to swim up to the surface. _

_She was starting to black out when a picture came to mind. It was a boy's face. He had shaggy blonde hair with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her life. This was the boy she loved. He was the only one she ever thought of now and days. She was totally over Ron now that she fell in love with Draco. _

_As her arm swung in front of her face she saw the words 'Hermione' engraved into her skin. There were lines cut through the name that she owned. She cut a line through her name every day when she was at Hogwarts. She was the person who was most out down last year at Hogwarts, and she had no other choice in her emotions that to hurt herself. She had encountered the thought of Suicide a lot throughout her life, but she has never had the guts to take her life that far. Cutting was enough. But just then in the car when she had no way to get out at the time, she was willing to take the chance of ending her life right then. _

_Hermione got out of the water dripping wet and started coughing up the water that she had swallowed when she was under the cold depths of hell. She lay down in the hot sand and looked up at the sky. It was a miracle that she was even alive right now. The only thing was her parents weren't. The thought brought a salty fluid to her eyes which crept down her rosy cheeks and down into her soaking wet hair which was spread around on the sand. _

_Hermione finally got up after an hour thinking of the stuff that has happened in her life lately. She looked around and found a makeshift ladder going up a mini cliff onto the highway. She climbed up the device and stepped onto the lush green grass that lined the highway. She had no idea where she was and she though that it would be a good idea to try hitchhiking. If people could see the state she was in- with all the glass still in her skin, cuts, bruises, and the fact that she was soaking wet- someone would pick her up and at least take her to a near by town, better yet a hospital. She held her hand up with her thumb up like she saw in various movies where people were trying to get rides on the highway. _

_Soon enough, a cop car was speeding down the highway, pulling up to the side of the road. A cop exited the vehicle with a pad of paper in hand. He approached Hermione and said, "You know miss, this is illegal. And I might have to send you to jail for this."_

_"Can't you see moron- I mean sir, I have glass in my arms and legs, my car flew off a road into the water, my parents are dead, I am almost dead, and I thought I could get a ride to a hospital! But no! You wasn't to send me in jail because I thought I could get to a hospital in time before me skin closes up over the glass that is embedded in my body! Fuck! You stupid muggles don't think!" Hermione yelled before she broke down crying._

_"You know what? Get into the back of my car and I will take you to a hospital. I am really sorry." The cop said calmly with his face as red as one of the Weasly's hair. _

_Hermione stepped into the warm police car and closed the door. She felt like a criminal being in the back. All she need now was handcuffs and she could pass for a murderer in the state she was in. _

Hermione took her gaze of the picture and wiped away the tears that came to her eyes. She sat down at the vanity and took her hair out of her bushy ponytail. She debated whether she was going to take a shower this morning die to her wanting to go back to bed and sleep in. As she reached for a hairbrush, she knocked over a can of hairspray which landed on her floor.

"Is that you Hun!" yelled a voice from below the floor Hermione's room was situated on.

"Yes grandma!" Hermione yelled back as she picked up the can of shooken up hairspray.

"Ok!" Hermione's grandma yelled back.

Hermione stood up and entered her en-suite bathroom. It was also pink and it looked beautiful with the sun shining in against the lime green shower curtain. She stepped into the shower and started it. The water ran for a moment before she went under the stream. Steam came up from the tops of the curtains. She noticed the scar on her arm from the addictive cutting before. She quickly washed her hair and body and finished the last of the hot water by just standing under and thinking. She had an obsession of doing this.

Hermione stepped out of the shower reaching for a pink towel. She wrapped up and replaced the towel with a bathrobe soon after. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She reached up into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of nail scissors. She held the scissors to her arm which was already engraved with her name along with scars across it. She dug the instrument into her arm and drug along her name. A small tear crept down from her eye as she neared the end. She slipped the scissors out of her skin and set them down on the counter. She reached behind the sink and grabbed a face cloth. She held it to her arm for a few moments. She threw it into the garbage can due to the heavy blood stains and not wanting her grandmother to find out what she has been doing when she washes the laundry.

Hermione cleaned the scissors and set them back in the cabinet. She took one final look at herself in the mirror and walked away.


End file.
